Traintweek
by HanaNoTenshi4
Summary: Tweek was no more than a frenetic, crazy and nervous boy. And Craing wouldn't want him to be any other way. Songfic, with the song Trainwreck by Demi Lovato.


My first yaoi fanfic D: I've never thought It would be something…like…this…wtf.

But I somehow like this pairing idk why XD Is also my first songfic, I wasn't sure of how to make it...

Don't kill me...

Please... XD

* * *

It has been a very long time since I know him, and he have always been a nervous, scared and crazy boy.

I remember a lot of things I spend with thim...

_La de da_

_Yeah_

His parents wanted to give him medications, pills to calm him down. He trusted a lot on them, that's why he reached the point of thinking that he really needed them. But he didn't. He was perfect, just as he was, and I wasn't going to let that someone changed my Tweek of that he had always been.

"You don't need them." I said without looking at him, as I walked directly forward, without caring about my speed. "You're not crazy, you're perfect just the way you are."

"B-but-ngh- I" Tweek was walking beside me, trying to keep my step, very nervous. "I- it's..."

In that moment, I stopped suddently, which caused him to collide with me. That gave me the chance to put my arms around him. I could feel his body shivering, he was shaking _a lot. _And he was whispering incomplete indecision sentences. He was _so_ cute. And the idiot doesn't ever notice.

"Belive me, Tweekers." I whispered to his ear in a caml and constant way, almost like the flow of the water. A smile on my face. "You don't need them. Noone has the right to call you insane. Nobody. Or else, I will go after them myself and I will kick their asses."

Tweek gave a hint of a smile of sympathy almost imperceptible.

After that, he refused to take his medicines, or go to the doctor. He wasn't crazy...He never was for me...

_You fled from medication cuz it only causes pain_

_You wont go to the doctor he keeps c__alling you insane_

I remember at other time, when Tweek was trying to take me to a coffe shop called, in a very _cliché _way, Coffe Shop. He was trying to convince me that they stealed some stupid recipe of his parent's shop. Like always, he was overreacting because of his nervousness. Well, the coffe is all the same to me. However, the funny thing was that _not even himself _remembered where it was. And _he_ was the one who supposedly have been there in the first place.

"Eh-eh…I-I thing is th-this way…GAH! N-no I think it's the other way, g-gah! Or maybe..." He cried nerviously as the turned his head to every possible way.

"Let me get this...You don't remember where is it?" I said skeptical, raising and eyebrow and depriving myslef of laughing.

"I-I…ehh…GAH!" Tweek turned to me with a conserned face. "I-I'm sorry, C-craig..."

He was so cute. I couldn't help to hug him, which provably turned his cadriac rhythm to 100 per second.

_You're lost even when you're when you're going the __right way_

I love him so much.

_You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

I remember how indecisive he was, when I told him we should be thogheter.

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

But I don't regret it, no matter how much days shall pass.

_But look how far we've come_

I won't matter about the problems in home, in the school or in any other place.

Long ago, they might been a lot worse. But now is different...

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

Now I have Tweek... And I don't matter all the imprudent things he can say about Gnomes, about flying things trying to take him away, about Clyde being in a conspiration with the goverment...

_The things you say make me fall harder each day_

He might be crazy.

_You're a trainwreck_

But I love him.

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_And ohh yeah_

I remember that every time I take this hand, he gets nervous, he blushes and tries to avoid it. He never liked touching. But I love to touch him, and even more when he jumps in horror very time I do it. It's just so fun to mess up with him.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away_

Also that time, when he said we should dace because everyone else was doing it. It wasn't something I would spect from him...but sadly I wasn't the kind of people who like a lot that kind of stuff.

_You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way"_

But I wanted so badly in the inside…that I couldn't deny it.

_Inside I was dyin to give it a try and you beg me so I stayed_

Very unusual from him, but I didn't matter for even a sencond while I was dancing with him. As he watched freneticly his feet for making himself sure of doing it well.

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed!_

_Yeah Oh yeah Ohh Ohh yeah_

He is so frenetic. I'm so calm. It was very hard for us to even get to know each other.

_We were so diff__erent_

_But opposites attract_

And I didn't bothered anymore of what people thought about him or me...

_So my hope kept growing_

_And I never looked back_

He is weird. And I love it.

_You're one of a kind_

_And no one can change this heart of mine_

_Oh_

_And you said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_And now we're standing strong_

_The things you say you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_Ohh Ooohhh Yeah_

I've never felt this way before. I felt like this only with him and for him.

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I never fell before_

Things sure changed a lot, is comic, but is true.

_It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come_

He's a trainwreck

_You're a trainwreck_

But I love him

_But with you, I'm in love_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it D: I know a lot of people I know will freak out when they see thins but, c'mon, is , I can post everything I want XD


End file.
